Rue It!
by Epic Otaku Cherry
Summary: I was, honest to God, hoping to re-write this. I was just afraid that I wasn't going to get around to it. Or that it'd be terrible and I don't know what to write.    Krystal Kitsune Uchiha has adopted this. I wasn't really sure if I was going to get around to re-writing it, and I'm sorry for disappointing those who read and like it. If you want to read Krystal Kitsune Uchiha's re-w
1. Chapter 1

The Konoha 12 girls, Temari, Matsuri, Hanabi and Moegi are tired of being called weak and being in the guys' shadow. So, they leave for a few years and come back as kick-ass kunoichi and a world famous band; called Kunoichi Addiction. Will the guys finally realize what they had done and get their girls back? Before others come and take them away from them? Sasusaku, Naruhina, Nejiten, Shikatema, Gaamatsu, Konohanabi, AsuKure, etc.

Rue It!

Chapter One

Prologue Thing

Well, this is too get some facts across so you're not confused.

Konohamaru, Hanabi, Moegi, and Udon are 14.

Naruto got back a little earlier

Sasuke was retrieved a year after Naruto came back

Sora (remember him) is in this story, too. Technically, he is part of Team Kakashi/Yamato and is 16.

Team Gai is 17 along with Kankuro and Sai.

The Rookie 9 plus Gaara are 16. Matsuri too.

Temari is 19

Gai, Jiraiya, and Asuma are alive. they were in a really bad coma instead

The let's just say that Sasuke came back and almost 2 years later the girls come back.

This has a high school type setting. They're still ninja and all, but they're also in high school.

They are bands.

The rest you'll get as we go. _**PM ME AND I'LL UPDATE AND PUT NEW STORIES UP!**_

Now, go to the next and real chapter.

Chapter 2

2nd and REAL Prologue Thing

Sakura's P.O.V.:

The girls and I (herself, Ino, Hinata, Tenten, Temari, Matsuri, Hanabi and Moegi) had decided we were going to leave the village to train even more, and possibly make our secret band known. We call ourselves Kunoichi. A little bland, yeah; but I wouldn't have it any other way. Anyway, we weren't leaving as rogues, no. Lady Tsunade knew, so did all the senseis, and Shizune, Iruka, and even Tonton. Jiraiya, too. They also knew about our band. They helped us with our practices and what-not. We made them to swear to not tell anyone until our fame (hopefully) spreads to Konoha. Our teammates didn't know anything about our leaving or even our band. We could leave anytime, just had to let Tsunade know when. She knew we were planning on today. Just to send a messanger bird or clone or something to let her know we left the gates.  
>We were heading off to tell the boys, now. They're all in the original Team 7's training ground. I hear talking. I signal to the girls to be as silent as possible and mask their chakra.<p>

"The girls are pretty weak aren't they?" Sasuke. Yeah, he's back. He's been here for a while. I'm pretty ticked at him, but I still love him. I'm glad he's back. Or was. Not too sure lately. "You're right, they are." Neji. Now why would _he _say that. "I mean, they could help and all sometimes; but usually they're almost dead weight and are there to just be there. It's kind of annoying having to always protect them and all." (A/N: now people, let's get this out there; they guys are really saying this. No mistakes, no fakes, no influencing, their own will. They don't know that the girls are there, though) Naruto. "Yeah" the other boys agreed minus Kiba, Shino, Sora, Lee, and Chouji. "Hey! That's unyouthful to say something about the girls like that. They **are **strong." Take a guess who said that. "Yup, even Hinata. She's shy and all but she's strong." Chouji. "They're right. Even though they're young, Moegi and Hanabi are strong, too. And Matsuri's pretty strong, too. Beside; physical strength wise, Sakura's the strongest I've ever seen. Hinata's second, not even that far from Sakura. Hinata just doesn't know her own strength." Okay. Guess. Done? Your answer was wrong. How do I know this? Well, I'm psychic. Nah, just kidding. It's because you'll never guess. It's…Shino! No joke. Dead serious. Anyway, moving on.  
>Everyone stared at Shino. "Dude, that's like the longest you have ever uttered in your whole ninja life. Probably your whole life in general; and I haven't even known you that long. But, anyway, he's right. The girls are strong." That was Sora. "Whatever floats your boat. That was from my book. Even though another one of my books say it's not good to talk about someone like this, I'll take Sakura's demands of using experience instead. So, I say that Naruto, Sasuke and Neji are right. The girls are weak. Really weak." Sai if you couldn't guess. Damn, sometimes I really feel like decapitating that guy, and right now is one of those times. "Yeah." Konohamaru, too. Geez, what is this world coming to? "Believe what you want. Shino, Lee, Sora, Chouji, and Akamaru belive they aren't weak. Isn't that right boy." "Bark!" That was Kiba and Akamaru if you couldn't guess. BTW, Akamaru can shrink his size whenever he wants to 'cuz he's so big. Cool, huh?<br>"Hn. Whatever. Anyway, where are the girls. Weren't they supposed to meet us here? 20 minutes ago?" Neji said.  
>We took that as our leave. Tenten decided to make a clone and send her to the guys in a few minutes to tell the guys to go to Team Gai's training ground, where there'll be bento. We made bento for everyone plus the senseis, Anko, Iruka, etc. Of course, after we heard what the guys said, we gave the bentos away minus Chouji's, Sora's, Lee's, Shino's, Kiba's, Akamaru, and the senseis. We left a letter , telling them we were leaving and will be coming back in about 2 years. We might run into them in between, but we'll officially be back in Konoha in 2 years. With that, we gathered the things we were carrying with us and left. (Hinata had sent a bird to Tsunade to let her know we left)<p>

Boys' P.O.V.: 

Tenten had sent a clone to deliver us a message. We were to go to Team Gai's training ground. When they got there, they found 14 bentos with names on them; The Konoha 12 senseis, Yamato, Ebisu, Anko, Iruka, Chouji, Lee, Shino, Kiba, Sora, and Akamaru. Said people picked up their bentos and started eating immediately. Even Akamaru. They were all quite hungry. "Hey guys! I found a letter!" said Iruka.  
>"It says Dear guys and senseis and Akamaru,; The girls and I decided a long time ago that we would go out of Konoha and train. Don't worry about us, we'll be fine and we won't be rogue; Tsunade and the senseis know. Even Jiryaiya. Anyway, the missing bentos are supposed to be missing. Don't think too hard on it; we doubt you'd be able to figure out why. You decide if that was meant to be offensive. Neji: Hanabi and Hinata are fine. Hiashi knows and he trusts us with her. Shikamaru and Chouji: Ino's fine. Don't worry. By the way, Ino left some roses for Asuma give to Kurenai, and some healthier BBQ chips for Chouji. They're both on the counter in the shop. Don't even bother trying denying to give the flowers Asuma. Just do it. Shino, Kiba, and Akamaru: Hinata's fine. For Akamaru and Kiba, Hinata put their favorite pieces of meat into their bento. For Shino; she found a very active ant hill and not too far away from it an area full of bugs at (AN: use you imagination for the location). Lee: Tenten says to continue being youthful and kick-ass in taijutsu and never give up on your rivalry with Neji. Sora: I say good luck, try to stay sane around the idiots, and take care till we get back. Everyone: don't even bother trying to find us. We're already long gone. And Tsunade would send ANBU after you if you tried. See ya; We'll miss you aforementioned people and senseis, yes that means you too. See ya and best Regards: Sakura (me, I wrote it if you couldn't guess), Hinata, Ino, Tenten, Temari, Matsuri, Hanabi, and Moegi."

"Wow. So that's what they called us for." Said Naruto. "Hn. Guess we'll just have to wait till they get back, then." The rest nodded.  
>All of them were silently missing the girls.<p>

The girls knew the boys had a band. It was really big since it included all of them, but the main head members were Sasuke, Neji, Naruto, Shikamaru, Sai, Gaara, Konohamaru and Udon. This was a very irrelevant and random thought that crossed the guys' minds.

Shikamaru for some reason was **really** missing Temari and felt a strong unfamiliar longing for her. The same for Naruto to Hinata; Sai to Ino; Sasuke to Sakura; Konohamaru to Hanabi; Udon to Moegi; Neji to Tenten; and Gaara to Matsuri.

This is going to be a long 2 years.


	2. Chapter 2 & 3

**Nice to see you guys again. **

**Note I'm only doing this today because today's Kakashi's birthday. Yesterday was Zaku Abumi, that guy with his teammates Kin and Dosu from the Chuunin Exams. Kin cut Sakura's hair short, and Dosu has a gauntlet-like thing on his arm, with his face covered in bandages, except for one of his eyes.**

**I only update if it's been too long, a special occasion (like Kakashi's birthday for example), or if I'm reviewed or PM to.**

**Since I have gotten only 1 review, and it didn't tell me to update (don't mean to offend the person who did it if they're reading it. Thanks for the reminders; they helped. I'm not typing your penname because I don't want to get it wrong), I didn't update.**

**So, if you want me to update, REVIEW!**

**PM!**

**Cherry: I don't own anything. And I didn't have a character do the disclaimer because I was too lazy to type it. Too troublesome. **

**Shikamaru: Quit stealing my line, you troublesome woman!**

**Cherry: It's an awesome line along with "What a drag", so take the compliment and maybe I'll let you sleep.**

**Shikamaru: Fine. But you do realize you could've typed less by letting a character do the disclaimer, right? *leaves***

**Cherry: 0.0' Um... Anyway! Moving on! *thinking: Stupid Shikamaru for being such a smartass***

**REVIEW! PM!**

* * *

><p>This is going to be a long 2 years. <strong>(an: Sorry that sentence was supposed to be at the end of the first chapter)**

Chapter 2

The Return and Changes

"Welcome back students of Konohagakure Ninja Academy" **(A/N: No, not the ninja academy that they went to. That was _Konoha_. Not Konohagakure)**boomed Principal and Hokage Tsunade. "How are you guys doin'? Now, I bet you're all wondering why we're having an assembly so early today. Well, here's a surprise. Welcome back to Konoha; Kunoichi Addiction; (that'll be their name until I come up with something better; if I even bother, that is) Sakura Haruno, Ino Yamanaka, Hinata Hyuga, Tenten, Temari Sabaku, Matsuri, Hanabi Hyuga, and Moegi! Introducing one of their hit songs; Give It Up!" announced Tsunade. Immediately the guys had their jaws dropped. Even Sai,  
>Sasuke, Neji, and Shino. Though not totally dropped. And you couldn't really tell with Shino. Even Akamaru had his jaw dropped. <strong>(AN: about the song, Victorious owns it. Don't judge. I needed something with significance to the situation and kinda upbeat and fun)** Temari and Hinata went to the two mikes to sing. Tenten went to the drums on the raised stage behind them. Hinata keyboard, Ino, Sakura, and Matsuri the bass, electric guitar, and rhythm guitar. Moegi had backup vocals.

***After the song***

"Hey guys!" said Sakura. "We're glad to be back to Konoha, we've missed our home too much to stay away for much longer. We'll be here pretty much the rest of the year. Nice seein' you guys again!" And with that, the girls left the stage.

Chapter 3

Reunion

Naruto P.O.V.

Well. That. Was. AWESOME! I had no idea that the girls can sing like that. But for some reason, I had a sneaking suspicion that those songs were somehow pointed at us. Hmmm… Anyway! I wonder if the other guys want to see the girls as much as I do.

Ahh… Hinata's back! Yeah, Hinata, not Sakura. I realized that within 2 days after the girls left that I was madly in love with Hinata. I actually got over my crush on Sakura almost a year before the girls left; it was mostly just brotherly and friendly love. She knows that, though.

The one who is madly in love with Sakura is Sasuke. Yup. The Teme. Turns out that he realized that he was in love with her not very long after he left. Not like he's going to tell her, though. At least not anytime soon.

Pretty much the scenarios for me were the same for the other guys; Shikamaru's in love with Temari (Kankuro and Gaara weren't the happiest of men when they heard of that); Gaara's in love with Matsuri (don't even ask me how we got that out of him; I don't even know at this point!); Sai's in love with Ino (again, don't ask me how. He somehow figured out, somewhat, love, and we all realized he was head over heels for Ino. No joke) Neji's crazy for Tenten, (sometimes, I thought that guy would never find love) almost always was, just didn't know it. Konohamaru loves Hanabi (Neji wasn't too happy about that). Udon loves Moegi. (I somehow knew that would happen; maybe I was spending too much time around Ino before she left with the others).

And finally, Sasuke, is hopelessly, madly, almost pathetically in love with Sakura. Of course, none of us were all too happy with that impossibly-long –to-discover-discovery. (we all knew he loved her for a while before the girls left. He just needed to admit it)

Why? Because he brutally broke her and broke her and broke her until she almost wasn't our beloved Sakura Blossom anymore. The almost was because some of us guys were there for her. The girls, especially. We want to protect our sister; and to the sensei's, their daughter.

We know he didn't meant to hurt her that much, but he could've at least have been nicer to him. She even loved him after he came back. We all knew she had stopped being a fangirl when she was 12, Ino a little while after. Matsuri used to be a fangirl of Gaara but wasn't after a short while.

Anyway, even after she was a fangirl and before Sasuke left, she loved him. Dearly. But he broke her. But we're giving him another chance to get her to love him again, in a good way, since it seemed that Sakura was already getting over him since he kept neglecting her even before she and the girls left.

Anyway, I just realized that the guys were getting up to see the girls again after so long.

I hope they don't hate us or something when we see them, though.


	3. Reunion

**Hey guys, I'm back! Why? Today, September 22nd, is Shikamaru Nara's birthday! I also should have updated on the 19th because that was Pain/Nagato's birthday. So, on the boys birthdays (tomorrow is Ino's birthday and the 24th is Amu Hinamori's from Shugo Chara) I'll update my anime stories. On the girls, my novel stories.**

**Head's up: I'll only be updating if I get requests to in reviews or PMs, or on more major characters from anime, manga, or novels. As for Naruto birthdays, there are way to many so I'll update on the more major characters' b-days.**

**That's basically it for the b-days.**

**For those of you reading "A Little Love Ain't Hurt Nobody, Right?", I have writers block, so unless I think of something, I'll only be updating Author's Notes telling you to send me suggestions. If you don't, no stories for you.**

**Alright. Shika, Nagato, take it away.**

**Shika: But I did it last time. It's my birthday, shouldn't I do want I want?**

**So. I know it's your birthday, that's why I'm updating. If you do this, I'll let you have an unrecorded-by-me make-out session with Temari...**

**Shika:... You got yourself a deal.**

**Shika and Nagato: Epic Otaku Cherry only own the OCs. She doesn't own anything else. Thank you for reading.**

**Nagato: Review or PM or I will show you what real pain is in dreams...!**

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 4<span>

Normal P.O.V.:

__"-just do it, Tennie!" said Ino. "Not if the world depended on it!" argued Tenten. Sakura, Hinata, Temari, Matsuri, Hanabi, and Moegi sweat dropped at their friends' antics.

"Oh come on! It can't be that bad!" Argued Ino.

"To you, maybe! You'd never have a problem with something like this because it's your thing!" Bit back Tenten.

"Geez! You'd think that we were making you go to a strip club wearing the skimpiest clothing ever seen in Konoha!" **(a/n: Yeah. That last one just popped in my head and was kinda random. I don't know why I wrote it though. Guess it's because I can't think of anything else besides kissing either Deidara, Tobi/Madara or Pein if they were alive. PS: in this story, all of the Akatsuki are dead.)**

*by now the guys had just arrived have just heard Ino's last comment, making them confused, and wondering _'what the hell did I just walk in to?'_. So, yeah. Poor guys.*

"Well… not that bad but still!"

"Why not? He's hot, cool, nice, kind, gets along with you, can put up a fight, strong, fun, friendly, and did I mention hot and kinda the sensitive type?"

"Ugh! What's with you and hot guys! You have a boyfriend for sanity's sake!" **(a/n: yeah. Sanity's something no one seems to have these days, so I use that a lot instead of goodness or God or Pete or something)**

"I know that I have a boyfriend! Who's perfect by the way. But anyhow, just because I say someone's hot, doesn't mean that I think they're hot and want to date them. I'm not shallow. I say they're hot because they fit the 'Girl's Unofficial Appearance Standard Guide' that resides in every girl whether you know it or not. Just like guys have their own version for girls even if they don't know it, we have ours. I just gave it a name."

"Tenten, please?" said the remaining girls giving Tenten one of their best puppy dog face, Hinata's being one of the most impressive since she used to have Akamaru and Kiba on her team for God's sake. It rubs off on you.

"Just ask Ichi out for us, if he doesn't do it before you do. If you do that…I'll give you three chocolate bars," bargained Hanabi. **(a/n: since there a lot of Naruto characters out there that nobody seems to remember, I'll tell you when I have OCs or something if I remember to. Obviously, Ichi is an OC)**

"…Fine. But you give me four if he asks me out first." Replied Tenten.

"Deal."

*Silence. The girls notice the boys (about time). Squeals from the girls minus Hanabi, Temari, and Tenten*

"Naruto! Sai! Sora! Sasuke! Jugo! Suigetsu! Lee! Akamaru! Guys!" Sakura said hugging each male friend and Akamaru minus Sasuke.

"Shika! Chouji! Akamaru! Suigetsu! Jugo! Sai! Guys!" Ino did the same except she didn't hug Sai.

"Kiba! Akamaru! Shino! Suigetsu! Jugo! Naruto! Neji-nii-kun! Lee! Everyone!" Hinata the same; she didn't hug Naruto.

"Lee! Neji! Suigetsu! Jugo! Kiba! Akamaru! Everyone!" Tenten. Same. No hug for Neji.

The rest of the girls did the same as the others except Temari didn't hug Shikamaru, Matsuri didn't hug Gaara, Hanabi-Konohamaru, and Moegi-Udon.

This didn't go unnoticed by any of the guys, although they didn't say anything about it. Not even Lee or Naruto. Which is a feat among itself.

**(a/n: if you're wondering how the girls know Team Hebi, they met them during one of their get-togethers with the guys, for birthdays and stuff. Team Hebi arrived in Konoha about a month after the girls left.)**

"Jugo-kun! How are you feeling? Is the medicine working?" asked Sakura, referring to the meds to deal with his urges that she gave him the last time they got together.

"Yes. They are working great, Sakura-chan. I've only had about 2 urges a week, which is a big improvement." Replied Jugo.

"Yup, and the urges usually come when he's greatly offended or really pissed off or something of the sort." Added Naruto.

"I'm so glad that they're working. What about you, Gaara?" **(a/n: Sakura gave Gaara some pills, too, to keep Shukaku down just in case. In this story, all of the Jinchuuriki (sp?) have all their Bijuus back. None of the Jinchuuriki are dead minus those who were dead in the first place, like the Sanbi Jinchuurriki. I made Yuukimaru (anime only) the Sanbi Juinchuuriki, sealed by Tsunade and he, Guren, and Gozu are now Konoha ninja. I love Yuukimaru by the way. I think his English Voice Actor plays Maka's English Voice Actor from Soul Eater. I'm 100% sure of it)**

"Shukaku seems more like a second Inner that can't take over my body, so all's good. Thank you Sakura-chan" replies Gaara.

"If I may ask," starts Konohamaru. **(a/n: I'm 100%-99% positive that his voice actor (at least around the episodes 90-100, around there) also plays Chopper from One Piece. Even a 12-year-old shouldn't have a voice that high. Also, what's with these voice actors from other animes, anyway?) **"What were guys arguing about anyway?"

"Um…" started Tenten.

"Long story short, we were trying to get Tenten to ask out her closest guy friend aside from you guys who we think has the hots for her."

"WHO IS THIS MAN! WE MUST TEST HIM TO MAKE SURE HE IS GOOD ENOUGH FOR OUR PRECIOUS YOUTHFUL BLOSSSOM! I'M SURE THAT NEJI AND GAI-SENSEI WILL AGREE!" I w_onder_ who that might have been?

"Hn. I almost can't believe I'm saying this, but I also agree." That was Neji.

"Don't worry. He's a great guy. And he has to be to pass our standards," says Moegi.

"Kyaa! Sasuke-kun! Your beloved is here to greet you!"

"Damnit! The four-eyed bitch and her slut group are here!" I believe that was our beloved Suigetsu.

"They always have to ruin our day, don't they?" asks Temari.

"Yup." Says Hinata.

"Bitch crew incoming at 6 o'clock" warns Sakura.

"Of course they are" remarks Ino exasperatingly.


	4. Another Encounter

**Hey peeps! Nice to see ya again! Today is Jugo's birthday, and I wanted to update. **

***grumbling to myself: "I can't believe I forgot that September only has 30 days. Oh. Wait. I can believe it. Naruto: first "Troublesome", now "Believe it!"? Who's line are going to "borrow" next, huh? Back to me: I wasn't "borrowing" anything! Just stating a fact! Anyway, I really should get into my head which months have 30 days. : end of grumbling***

**Anyway! **

**For those of you reading the manga and/or are not that far into the anime, Sora may not be familiar to you. He was only in the anime and FYI, is the pseudo (sp?) Jinchuuriki (sp?) for the 9-tails. For anything else, you'll have to go to for that.**

**Yuukimaru, who I may also be adding into the story, is also only in the anime. He has some control of the Sanbi so I may position him as it's Jinchuuriki (sp?), too. I'll also be adding Guren along without Gozu. I'm assuming since Yuukimaru wasn't in the manga, neither were the other two. You'll have to go to Narutopedia for additional info.**

**Some big news; I'll have Asuma and Kurenai marry in this fic! Woo-hoo! ABOUT GODDAMN TIME! Other awesome news, I'll find some way to incorporate their son into this fic! I just need some ideas on his name; I'm thinking of naming him after the 3rd Hokage. Not 100% sure yet.**

**So if you have ideas on what to name him, tell me REALLY soon! I'm updating all 4 of my stories on the 10th, Naruto's birthday! And today is the 1st!** **So hurry up!**

***grumbling: Whatever in the hell possessed me to write f4 EFFIN' stories, at the SAME EFFIN' time, is a COMPLETE dumbass!***

**My/Our beloved Jugo-kun, would you please grace us with you taking the honorable task of doing the task of the disclaimer?**

**Jugo: Of course. Thanks, by the way. Epic Otaku Cherry owns nothing but the plot, and some other people you might not recognize; unless she notifies you that they are indeed actual characters. For the sake of your beloved characters, please do PM and review. Mostly PM your thoughts and check out her profile. You'll make us Naruto characters very happy. Thank you for your time.**

**It was my pleasure and thank you so much Jugo-chan!**

**Jugo: I thought I was Jugo_-kun_? **

**Depends, really. Now for those of you who are waiting for that FREAKIN' author to start that STINKIN' story, I present you... **

**Rue It! Chapter 5!**

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 5<span>

Another Encounter****

Normal P.O.V.:

"Oh, Sasuke~kun~~" said Karin "seductively" as she snuggled up to said poor soul's arm. **(a/n: Snuggled. That's a funny word)** Along behind her came her "band" called Live Seduction, **(a/n: I swear that name just popped into my head and wouldn't go away. So I had to pick it) **or as we like to call them, the whore group. No mean to be mean or anything (yeah, right). Just saying it as it is.

May I remind you that each member is the president of the top 9 most popular guys in the area. The members are: Karin-Sasuke's fanclub pres. Ami-Naruto's. Chiya-Sora's. Ai-Neji's. Mei-Gaara's. Kyoko-Shikamaru's. Rina-Sai's. Kana-Konohamaru's. And Kiki-Udon's. **(a/n: yeah. That's right. Udon's definitely not a snot-nosed kid anymore. Literally. He became cooler like he wanted to, but he's still same old Udon) **

As I was saying. The respective presidents went to their item of idolity **(a/n: not a word if I'm correct. Made it up) **and tried to "seduce them", until they noticed the girls. When they diid, the respective top 9 shrugged the girls off as if they were the newest epidemic.

"Oh," Karin said. "Well if it isn't the failure band of sluts. I've told you enough times, Pinky, Sasuke-kun is mine and you can't have him. By the way, where's that last member of yours? She too busy pretending to be all high and mighty?" **(a/n: don't worry. She's an actual character. Sorry I didn't tell you about her earlier)**

"First of all, Karin," started Sakura. "If I remember correctly, our band tops yours anyday. Second, for the last FREAKING TIME, I have a FREAKING boyfriend. I honestly couldn't care less if he was dating someone. And third, she'll be here in 3…2…1…"

"How about you try those terrible pick-up lines on someone who'll fall for it, ass?" yelled…Shion. **(a/n: the priestess from the first Shippuden Movie. Didn't see that coming, didjya? PS: Taruho is alive and Shion only has brotherly feelings toward Naruto, and I'm pairing her up with Sora.)**

When Naruto saw her, he ran up to her, punched the guy who was hitting on her in the jaw, and picked her up while hugging her saying; "Shion-imotou-chan! We've missed you! Are you okay! How's Taruho? Seen any visions lately? Have any come true? Are they about the sluts? Please tell me they are! Even though since the vision of my death, the deaths can be avoided, but it would be nice to know that they would be out of our lives forever would be nice, but-"

"Nii-kun! Hold on, will ya?" interrupted Shion. "I've missed you guys, too. I'm fine and so is Taruho; he's with one of the senseis by the way. He's teaching a class. No I haven't seen any visions since I last saw you, so no none have come true. And if I had any about the sluts I would've told you all 'cuz we all want them out of our lives. Now put me down. I want to see the others."

"Oh. Right" said Naruto, putting her down and pecking her forhead. She then ran to the guys and hugged them all, blushing when she hugged Sora. This didn't go unnoticed by her brother figures; Lee, Neji, and Naruto. Or the girls. What Shion didn't notice was the blush on Sora's cheeks during the hug. **(a/n: Sora's madly in love with her in this fic. Vice versa, too) **

Although, when she got to the male members of Team Hebi and Sasuke. She just stared. They stared back.

"Oh, right!" said Naruto. "I forgot you guys haven't met! The albino's Suigetsu Hozuki, the Ginger's Jugo, and chicken-butt is teme. Guys, this is Shion, priestess of The Land of Ogres. We sometimes include her as either Team Gai or Team 7."

"Hn." Sasuke.

"Hey there!" Suigetsu.

"Nice to meet you." Jugo.

"Ugh, since you keep telling me about this 'boyfriend' of yours, where is he? I can't believe **you **have a _boyfriend_. I bet you're the only one in your group of whores that do, though." Said Karin, wanting more attention on her.

"Actually," started Hinata. **(a/n: you can imagine her stuttering, if you want. I'm quite positive I haven't seen her stutter more than twice so far in Shippuden and I've seen the first movie, and am on episode 146 as of now. I also have some knowledge on stuff that'll happen later. I said Shippuden to save my memory some decency.) **"Sakura-chan, Ino-chan, Matsuri-chan, and myself all have boyfriends. They'll be here soon enough."

"Yeah, right," sneered Ami. "then where are these 'boyfriends' of yours, huh?"

_'Geez.' _Everyone thought, besides the skank group. _'Do they listen at all?'_

"Right here." Said a baritone voice. The owner of said voice had slick, jet black hair the stuck to the side of his head, his hair reaching his shoulders. He had fair skin, indigo irises, and sported black punk bondage pants, a black Metallica T-shirt, a black jacket, and a leaf ninja headband. He had an impassive face on while he wrapped his arm protectively around Sakura's waist. **(a/n: everyone's wearing their Shippuden outfits, the sand siblings wearing their newer one, Sasuke wearing that navy vest, and Shion and Sora wearing their usual outfits)**

The males of Team 7 suddenly felt very protective of Sakura, including Jugo and Suigetsu. Sasuke felling a twinge of jealousy.

"Sakura, who are they?" Sora asked, gesturing to the other 5 boys behind the aforementioned one.

**"These are our boyfriends and other guy friends. And this," Sakura replied gesturing to the young man with his around Sakura's waist. "Is my boyfriend, Renji Kyoya."**

* * *

><p><strong><strong>Sorry for all of the Author's Notes.<strong>**


	5. Chapter 6: AN

**Sorry people! I know I said that I'll update tommorrow, the 10th of October, (at least I'm pretty sure I did) but I didn't nor have the time to update anything or catch up on my stories. I really doubt I'll have an actual chapter tomorrow, especially since I doubt I'll even be able to touch the computer tomrrow. Sorry!**

**Naruto: But it's my birthday tomorrow! MY _BIRTHDAY! _How come you can't update on the birthday of the main character of the possibly most popular anime/manga, but you can on a very minor villain's! Like Zaku! That's _messed up_!**

**Sakura: Didn't she say that she couldn't catch up for her stories? Even if she did update, it'd probably be another A/N.**

**Naruto: Then she could've at least done it on my b-day.**

**Sakura: She said that she doubts that she'll even be able to touch the computer on your b-day. Think about it. You're not as dumb as everyone portrays you to be. Besides; at least people know when you're birthday is. The Soul Eater/Not! wikia thing doesn't give b-days. (At least I'm pretty sure)**

**Cherry: Sakura's right. And thanks.**

**Naruto: Sorry for earlier.**

**Cherry: It's alright. It's understandable. I really am sorry, though everyone.  
>Especially today. <strong>

**I probably would've done it today, but I wanted to watch as much of the Konoha History Arc because I bring myself couldn't skip it and it was seriously pissing me off that the Arc had to be _NOW_ of all times. At least we got some info on Shino, Tenten, Izumo and Kotetsu, and Condor. (Finally, a name for that ostrich!) I just really want to finish this stupid Arc before I explode from frustration. I also _JUST_ found out that I could get another episode out of the way, and now I'm even more pissed off. I'm on episode 188 so just 9 more episodes to 197 and I'll finally be out of this Arc. IT's interesting to watch, but I want to see what's happening in the present.**

**I probably won't be able to get out of this Arc until the uncoming Saturday. And it's Sunday today!**

**Sorry for my ranting and boring the hell out of you people.**

**Disclaimer, Naruto.**

**Naruto: Epic Otaku Cherry owns nothing but the plot. Everything belongs to Kishimoto, whom she _almost_ wants to strangle right now. Believe it! And, HAPPY BIRTHDAY, TO ME!**

***sigh. Goes to emo corner***

**As some of you may have noticed, this is indeed pretty much the same author's note as for my other stories. I have to go. See ya when I can. Or, write to ya I guess. Either way, I'll be... Ugh! Bye!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey guys, I know I said I might not be on for a while, but since my dad seems to have forgotten about the punishment, I'm on. The threat of military/boarding school is still there if I don't get good grades, though.**

**Anyway, HAPPY BIRTHDAY ASUMA! :) :) :) ;) ;) ;) I LOVE YOU AND MISS YOU! And for those of you who don't know, he isn't dead for this fic, and his child I decided would be male, even though Kishimoto said it would be a girl.**

**(*): The last name was inspired by Soul Eater Not!**

**Disclaimer, beloved Asuma. And you even smoked as ghost after your death! (I find that kinda creepy. In fact I find that whole episode kinda creepy and freaky; especially Hidan's limbs lying everywhere) Stop, will ya'! **

**Asuma: Like hell I will! Anyway, Echo only owns the plot, and the OCs. Nothing more. See ya! I wanna see Kurenai!**

**Please do. Now, on with the story.**

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 7<span>

Normal P.O.V.

Immediately, the many males of Team Kakashi/Yamato, Akamaru, Lee glared at Kyoya. **(a/n: sorry, his first name is Kyoya, not Renji. Kyoya's also wearing his headband on his left arm, like Shikamaru and diamond studs. Dogs can glare in this, and Akamaru is very protective of all the girls) **

"Hinata-chan? Would you mind introducing me?" asked a guy with slightly spiky golden colored hair, freckles across the bridge of his nose, and…vibrant brown eyes. **(a/n: Naruto: I didn't even know brown can be vibrant. Me: well there's a lot of things you don't know so let me get on with the story) **he was wearing light blue T-shirt that said, "Eat me. You know you want to." in large black print. He was also wearing slightly baggy blue jeans with navy, white, and black colored Air Jordans with a plain diamond stud in both of his ears and a Leaf Ninja headband on his forehead.

"O-of course. Guys, this is Ichi Rorumoga, my b-b-boyfriend." At this, Ichi circled his arms around Hinata's waist from behind and settled his head on Hinata's shoulder. "Ichi-kun, these are my teammates; Kiba Inuzaka, Shino Aburame, and Akamaru. This is my cousin Neji, and our friends N-Naruto Uzumaki, Sasuke Uchiha..." and so on. Naruto noticed the –kun missing from his name and his glare that was turned to Ichi lessened a bit. Although Akamaru's, Neji's, Kiba's, and Shino's almost unseen one never faltered.

"Guys, this is my boyfriend, Ken Harudori.**(*)**" Said Ino. Ken had spiky rusty brown hair, some looked elongated and parted at his forehead so they covered the outer sides of his eyes, almost covering them whole. He had forest green eyes, diamond studs in both ears, a white Linkin Park T-shirt, slightly baggy blue jeans, and plain black and white hightops. He wore his Leaf headband tilted on his head, almost similar to Kakashi's but didn't cover the eye, above his left eye. "Ken-kun, these are my teammates Shikamaru and Chouji. These are our friends Sai, Sora, Juugo…" and so on. After they were introduced, Ken nodded his head toward the guys with a crooked smile on his face in greeting.

"This is my boyfriend Aoi Irakouji, guys," said Matsuri, while holding Aoi's arm. Aoi had, naturally due to his name, royal blue hair that reached midback in low ponytail behind his neck, and vibrant indigo eyes, although slightly emotionless without pupils. He wore an elbow length mesh shirt under a plain black T-shirt with a dark gray vest on top. He also had black jeans with chains on each side, diamond studs, black converse, and a Leaf headband around his neck.

"And this is my friend, Kei Tsutsugumi" said Tenten introducing a guy with straight brown hair that reached his shoulders, hazel eyes, a red, black and white colored shirt with a white wife beater under it, dark blue jeans, red, black, and white Air Jordans, diamond studs and his leaf headband on his forehead.

**(a/n: In total, there are 5 boys, sorry for any confusion.)**

The Karin's group just simply gaped. When Karin got out of the daze, she just scowled and said, "How dare you go and steal my boyfriend, bitch! Don't you have your own boyfriend? Oh, right, he left you. Just like the one before him!" the last part was said snidely.

Sakura, trying so hard to not punch this girl straight through the wall, but couldn't because Tsunade would take away her scrolls for a few days and she also promised Tsunade not to do too much damage, growled out, "First of all, I'll let Kyoya answer to that part. Second, you're the one who stole my ex, he was an ass anyway. Same for the one before him. Third, I dumped _him_. Not the other way around."

"And for the last time Karin, I broke up with you 2 weeks ago. Grow up and move on already, it's ticking me off." Said Kyoya.

Before Karin could think of a response, the bell rang. She and her groupt left to homeroom.

"Come on guys," said Naruto. "We don't want to be late, there's no doubt Kakashi-sensei will be here early to see the girls and I don't want to have to do any of his cruel, mysterious, and unusual punishments for being late. Last time I was kept from ramen for a week. A WEEK! So let's hurry up!" And with that, he zipped across the hallway to Kakashi's room.

"Yay!" Sakura's good mood returned. "I can't wait to see Kaka-sensei after so long. Let's go!" and with that, everyone rushed to Kakashi's room.


	7. Chapt 8: HILARITY AND HUMOR!

**Hey! Today's the first Hokage, Hashirama Senju's, B-day! You rock, dude!**

**Hashirama: Thank you. May I start the disclaimer?**

**I would be honored if you do so.**

**Hashirama: Okay, then. Epic Otaku Cherry does not own Naruto.**

**Thanks!**

**Hashirama: Welcome. *Walks off to God-knows-where.**

**(*1): Sorry, I mixed up Tenten's friend and Hinata's boyfriend's names! Tenten's friend is Ichi (insert last name that I'm too lazy to type) and Hinata's boyfriend's name is Ken (insert last name I'm too lazy to type.)**

**(*2): Naruto Shippuden episode 194, in the Konoha History Arc. A.K.A: Saskue and Naruto's second kiss! I was lmao-ing when I first saw it on youtube (don't own). I was wondering why no one rembered it, but when I got to it in the anime, I realized it was because it was part of a filler arc in Shippuden! Pretty late in Shippuden, too!**

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 8<span>

No One's P.O.V.

When Sakura and the others arrived at Kakashi's homeroom, the 2 male groups immediately went to their seats, whereas the girls went to Kakashi's desk, waiting for him to look up from his Make-Out Action book. ****

When he finally looked up, he smiled (at least that's what we believe) and put his book down. He immediately went to hug Sakura, since they have developed to be like father and daughter over the years.

"Kaka-sensei! I missed you so much! How are you?" exclaimed Sakura, pecking Kakashi's cheek over his mask as said teacher twirled her around, only Kakashi noticing the jealous glare coming from, thankfully, the last Uchiha.

"I've been great! I haven't seen you guys for a while now. When's your next official concert?" he replied as he put her down.****

"If you want to know, how 'bout you ask Anko, huh? You haven't seen her for a while either." Joined Ino. "By the way, what are we? Chopped liver?" she said opening her arms for a hug. He chuckled and blushed a little from the Anko comment, but nonetheless hugged her and the rest of the girls. Their not-so-secret-male-loves-whom-most-of-which-have-angered-the-girls glared at the teacher.

"Kakashi-sensei~!" exclaimed Ami. "Why aren't we greeted like that! Especially me! I knew you longer than the rest of my _better _friends!" she said, referring to her fellow fanclub presidents, who were slightly offended.

"Simple," began Kakashi. "These girls are like my daughters. As for you, I honestly don't think I could care less if you jumped off a cliff. Plus, Sakura knew me longer than you did, you only knew who I was through my fame."

Ami simply huffed and crossed her arms, trying to make herself look dignified despite the fact the she was just told by her teacher that he wouldn't care if she fell off a cliff.

"Girls," Kakashi said, going back to the teens he had with him. "Your seats are going to be: Sakura between Sasuke and Kyoya. Hinata: between Naruto and Ken**(*1)**…" and he continued, placing the girls between their boyfriends if they had one and their, whether they knew it or not, soulmates. Tenten between Ichi and Neji, Temari next to Shika, Hanabi next to Konohamaru (in homeroom, your grade doesn't matter), Meogi next to Udon, and Shion next to Sora.

"You're free to do whatever you want, just don't destroy any property, or disturb me." Said Kakashi, who then went back to his book.

"Hey, hey! Sakura-chan!" said Naruto after the guys and girls grouped together. The girls' boyfriends had something to do, so they left; but not without a peck to their girlfriends' lips and Ichi a fist bump to Tenten. The kiss and fist bump greatly angered the guys, mostly Sasuke, Sai, Naruto, Neji and Gaara. But they didn't show it.

"Yes, Naruto?" answered Sakura.

"I heard you guys were singing again today after school, then a mini face-off between you and the sluts. Is it true?"

"Yes, it is. "

"Yes! Kick the bitches' ass will ya? I think we would all love to see them humiliated."

"I think so, too. And watch out Naruto, your meaner side is coming out."

"He he. Yeah, I know. I just want to get them back for practically jumping and kissing the guys and I. When we pushed them off, some old perverted man came up to us and questioned our sexual orientation. He said, and I quote, 'Why the hell would you push off girls like that who are so willing? Are you all gay? Especially the one with the long brown hair and the other 2 with the blue hair! **(a/n: Suigetsu and Sora)** You three look like girls! Even you, chicken-ass! If I were you I would've-' then we cut him off and I punched him in the jaw, sending him flying God-knows-where. I yelled after him, 'No one wants to hear any of your sick fantasies you pedophile!' Seriously, the dude was like, what, 60? Even older than Orochimaru! Who is known to us as the 'Mostly-Gay-Pedophile'!" At this, Suigetsu, Jugo, and even Sasuke shuddered.

The girls however were, to be frank, lmfaorotfl-ing **(a/n : laughing my f***ing ass off rolling on the floor laughing) **, hardly breathing. Even Hinata! Somehow Kakashi was where the others were, laughing with the girls, all of them tearing up from laughing so hard.

"HAHAHAHAHAHA! OH MY GOD! THIS IS ALMOST WORSE THAN THAT ONE TIME YOU AND SAUSKE WERE JOINED TOGETHER AT THE FISTS AND-" Kakashi was cut off by Sasuke and Naruto shouting, "SHUT UP! WE ALL SWORE NEVER TO SPEAK OF THAT AGAIN!"**(*2)**

"HAHAHAHAHAHA! But he's right. Although this wasn't as disturbing or hilarious! HAHA!" intervened Sakura.

"HAHAHAHA! How many times are you going to be mistaken as a girl, Neji? I thought I'd been immune to hearing about something like that but I guess not! HA!" said Tenten.

"WOW! HAHAHA! Sora and Suigetsu, too! This is TOO funny! It's a good thing I recorded this and sent it to, Tsunade, Anko, Kurenai, and Shizune!" Said Temari, when she was able to fit that in with her lmfao-ing.

"YOU WHAT? ARE YOU CRAZY!" yelled the guys.

Suddenly they all heard, the roars of laughing coming from the said women.

"You all clearly don't know my sister if you didn't already know she was crazy." Said Kankuro flatly.

Just then, Anko burst open the door, hardly able to stand through her laughing.

"I GOT IT! THANKS TEMARI! HAHAHAHA! THIS IS HILARIOUS!" she yelled, pointing at the guys while walking up to the group.

Finally, every one of the guys started laughing, joining in on the fun. Even Akamaru!

After everyone had calmed down, with tears still in their eyes, the 2 teachers went back to their duties, but not without a little "subtle" flirting.

"Haaa. Good times, good times." Said Ino, wiping her tears from her eyes.

"Yeah." Agreed Hanabi, also wiping her tears from her eyes.

Just then, the bell for their next class rang, and the guys and girls got up to go to their next class. **(a/n: they have every class together)**

"Come on! We don't want to be late!" said Moegi, as she left to their next class, leaving the others behind.

"Already? How much time did we spend laughing?" exclaimed Matsuri.

"I do not know. But what I do know was that the happy time that we spent together laughing was very YOUTHFUL! JUST BATHING IN THE SPRINGTIME OF YOUTH!" exclaimed…Lee. (Who else would it _be_?)

"Yes, yes it was." Agreed Jugo.

After that they all left to their next class, leaving behind 9 heavily fuming girls.

"Karin, we have to get them back for laughing at and with **our **guys!" complained Chiya, Sora's head fangirl.

"I know! Let me think up a plan. For the meanwhile, just try to make the girls jealous, and make the guys love us." Asnwered Karin.

"But what about their boyfriends?" asked Rina, Sai's head fangirl.

"Oh, we got the covered. Isn't that right boys?" said Karin as the Kei, Ichi, Aoi, Ken, and Kyoya stepped into the classroom and into the girls' group.

"Right." Said Kyoya, wrapping his arms around Karin's waist pecking her neck. "Now come on, we'll be late for class."

"Coming, babe."

**(a/n: they all have the same schedule as the others, and I'll put their schedules as the next chapter.)**

* * *

><p><strong>DUN-DUN-DUN-DUNNNN! CLIFF-AY!<strong>

**DON'T FORGET TO READ AND REVIEW! I'LL ANSWER ANY QUESTIONS YOU HAVE THROUGH PMing _ONLY!_**


	8. EFFING URGENT!

**Hey! Sorry I haven't updated in forever!**

**Today's my BIRTHDAY ALONG WITH MY TWIN SIS' (and my 4th grade teacher and an old friend in a diff state)****! **

**WE'RE (my twin, too) FINALLY 13, DAMNIT! (Today's December 9th)**

**That was the good news.**

**The bad news:**

**I'm rewriting all my stories except my Shugo Chara One-Shot (I might rewrite it, but if I do, it'll be around Halloween next year) and Demigods Plus Spies Equals...?. **

**Why? (Great, now I'm sounding like Shino from Naruto. Atleast I like him) I have WAY too many characters, I'm not sure what I'm doing anymore, and I can't update as soon as I want to. **

**I WON'T discontinue them, though. I'll rewrite them when I FINISH My PJO/GG crossover. So, you'll have to wait a while.**

**Better News:**

**I missed a lot of b-days. Here they are: (Remember, nearly all are from Naruto unless told otherwise)**

**Nov 2nd: Hayate Gekko.  
>Nov 5th: The Wind Country Daimyo from Part I.<br>Nov 8th: Sasori.  
>Nov 9th: My friend Kaili.<br>Nov 10th: Another friend of mine.  
>Nov 11: Jiraiya.<br>Nov 15: Rin and Mubi.  
>Nov. 16: Kagari.<br>Nov. 18: Shizune.  
>Nov. 19: Friend and author AnimeLoverHaruka.<br>Nov 25: Sai and Izumo Kamizuki.  
>Nov 27th: Rock Lee.<br>Nov. 30th: Misumi Tsurugi.**

**Dec. 1st: Ikuto Tsukiyomi from Shugo Chara and Zouri from Naruto.  
>Dec 4th: Dan.<strong>

**I'm going to update sometime next week or the week after cuz I got finals (or midterms if you want to call it that) next week and then a break the week after.**

**You guys can flame me if you want for disappointing you so much, but I prefer you do it by PM cuz I prefer those and I have a better chance of seeing it and sooner.**

**THANKS!**

**And HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO ME, AND MY TWIN SIS! (and my 4th grade teacher, and an old friend in a different state)**


End file.
